phoenicia_kingdoms_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexia Lupis-Mau
Alexia Lupis-Mau is the Queen and Ruler of The Kingdom of Darknea and the head of the Elfennau religion. She came into power, reluctantly, after the death of her mother - Gallerixia I. Due to her white hair and blue eyes (which neither of her parents possessed) Alexi was given the title of "Lunar" which is given to any Moonchild who is believed to be the voice of Mamau Lleuad on the living plain, a title that was held by her Maternal Grandmother. She is a descendant of Aen; one of the guardians of Darknea. Early Life Alexi was born in during warring times and it is uncertain when or where she was birthed. She was raised in the northern city of Lyca by the native Moonchildren, until the wars ended and she came of age. She grew up as a child of the wilds, with no knowledge of her royal heritage. In her teenage years, Alexi was found by Dorian Ravencroft - a member of the Darknean Council and was taken to a safe-house in Lyca where she was taught how to read, write and speak the common tongue. During her stay in the safe house Alexia fell in love with one of her guardsmen, a human named Matt; they eloped without approval from her parents until Matt was arrested for adultery and subsequently executed. Distraught, Alexia was relocated to Meridia where she lived within the Castell Y Blaidd Lleuad under the watchful eyes of the Queen and Prince Consort, her mother and father respectively. Arranged Marriage & Widowing After being announced as Princess and Heir to the Darknean throne, Alexia was betrothed to a Moonchild warrior - Rhew Chynol - selected by her father, Degan. Alexi was reluctant, but after time fell in love with her arranged fiance and finally married Rhew. After a few years of a loving marriage, Alexi and Rhew announced they were with child. During the last months of the pregnancy, Degan and Rhew left Darknea to fight in a war in Degan's homeland of Necrosai. Neither of them returned. Alexia, in mourning, left Meridia and returned to her former home, leaving her son as Heir apparent to be raised by her mother. Queen of Darknea After the death of Gallerixia, Alexi was once again found by Dorian and was announced as Queen of Darknea. A title which Alexia herself disputed. Reluctantly; she took the throne and began her reign of Darknea. Her reign started peaceful, with guidance from her advisers, Dorian Ravencroft and her cousin, Nieraeighlka Lupis. Upon ascension she became known as "Lunar" among the moonchildren population; the highest title given to a follower of the Elfennau and her allies in both Vampyr and Moonchildren nobles made her a popular monarch among the people of Darknea. Her title, the Ice Princess came from her ability over the element of water - rather than a cold personality. Alexi as a Prince of Illian & Vendilyr Her Peaceful reign became threatened by the return of her half-uncle; Phoenix, the grandson of King Arian Great-Grandfther who had previously been exiled by her Grandfather, King Razer. Phoenix saw his niece as unfit to rule due to her heritage and lack of skill as a warrior. The Council - mostly made up of the Noble Vampyr houses plotted to depose the young Queen and place Phoenix as King. Alexi found solace in invasion of her homeland by the head of the Illian Empire - Alexander Valkyrion; who killed Phoenix during battle, and made agreeance with Alexi that she would re-take her rule if she allowed Darknea to become part of the empire. After the death of Phoenix, Alexi had the members of the council, and their loyalists, Executed with the exception of Dorian Ravencroft who had remained loyal to her. Alexi ruled Darknea as a Principality of Illian until Vendilyr, under the rule of Vicante, took over. Alexia declared her allegiance to Vendilyr during the Vendlyrian Schism - which resulted in the subsequent capture of her Ally, Rixaera Valkyrion as a Prisoner of War. During the Schism, the capital of Meridia was destroyed, and Alexi narrowly avoided death. During the destruction of the capital city, Alexi lost her son - Alexander, leaving her without an Hier. She took up residence in the Forbissian Forest, until Illian came into power once more. Darknean Independence Alexi Declared independence for Darknea after Vicante executed her cousin, Nier, without trial. She continued to rule Darknea in peace, thriving with trade and self-sufficiency. She declared Llyan the new capital and built the royal hall; Maer tŷ o Eira. Her rule was once again threatened by Illian, in the form of it's Magnus, Hadrian. Alexi successfully defended the port city of Ocania where Hadrian landed and took back control of Darknea in it's entirety. Alexi is considered as a monarch of the people of Darknea, and rules with fairness and brutality against those who disturb the peace. Lunar of Elfennau Since her coming to Darknea as in infant; Alexi was named as a Lunar, a voice of the mother deity; Mamau Lleuad and is considered the highest in rank among the Lunars due to her royal blood and her ancestral connection to the guardian, Aen. As Queen and Lunar, Alexia is head of the Elfennau and often begins the traditional celebrations to Lleuad and the other deities of the Elfennau religion and encourages belief in Mamau Lleuad to her people, although she does not deem it law and allows the worship of other deties within her land; the most notable being the Proxima; of which she announced Nova to be the city of this faith in honor of Illian's Holy City, Nova Carthago. Abilities & Powers Alexi has natural and supernatural abilities, some of which are racial - and others are considered blessings from Lleuad. Being a Vamprycan, Alexi ages incredibly slowly, and appears youthful despite being several centuries old. Her senses are far stronger than that of a human, allowing her to be efficient in hunting and stealth. Spiritual Sense Alexi is able to detect spiritual aspects; she is able to see the aura of a person and also use her own spiritual energy in order to heal wounds on herself and others. She is able to see spirits, but is unable to communicate or control them. She can also use her spiritual energy to form protective shields around her being in times of threat. Elemental Power Alexia has the elemental control of the element of water. She is able to control water in all it's states, her favorite form to use being ice. She uses her elemental control over water to fight and defend against attacks; her most notable use was to prevent the invasion of Hadrian - when she controlled the ocean to create a natural barrier around the city of Ocania by turning it into ice. Telepathy Alexia is able to communicate via telepathy to those she has a mental connection with and is able to block her mind from others. It is rumored that Alexi has the ability to mentally connect to Lleuad, but this has never been confirmed by Alexi herself. Ill-Health As Alexi reached her 500's she began to become ill, showing symptoms of a disease known as Darknean Moon Fever; the same disease which caused the death of her mother. There is no current known cure for DMF which; which is fatal eventually. Alexia currently suffers from haemoptysis as a result of the disease, which causes her to make fewer public appearances. Category:Player Characters Category:Characters __FORCETOC__